Cops and Robbers
by It'sQuestionable
Summary: Marshall is an international jewel thief and Fionna a CIA agent hot on his trail. What happens when the two meet? Will sparks fly or bullets?
1. Meeting Fionna

Author's Note: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A CIA OFFICIAL DOES! WHAT I WRITE IS EITHER FROM MY IMAGINATION OR GOOGLE! The chapters should be longer then these two because these are just to give you background info. Also, now that I wrote them, they are more like meeting the other person. Haha that's funny but I am not going to change the titles. Keep in mind, I wrote this late at night in a VERY uncomfortable car. Lastly, sorry ahead of time about bad grammar and punctuation. If you have any suggestions as to what would make it better or more realistic I am just a message away! :D Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Any similarities between this story's plot and any other is pure coincidental.

Chapter 1: Meeting Fionna

Hey, the names Fionna, I'm 21, and I work for the CIA. I joined a few years ago and was put on a case involving this jewel thief. I've followed him from Victoria, Australia for some of Napoleon Bonaparte's jewels to London, England after he took some of the gems from the English Crown to Elizabeth Taylor's monster diamond just to name a few. Miraculously enough, no one has caught him; no name and no picture.

I have gotten good at finding where he went and knowing what is him and what isn't. It hasn't hurt that he seems to leave _me_ clues. As in _just me_ or should I say that he leaves clues about me… if that makes sense… I know it's weird but I _love_ bunnies. I mean how can you not love their adorable floppy ears, bushy little tails, and cute little noses? Well, anyway, back to the topic. You see he left me a little stuffed bunny. He must have put it in my car while I went to investigate one of his robberies. It had a note attached that just said ML. It freaked me out so much. How does he know about them? I try to keep it a secret because it is pretty embarrassing. Whatever the case, he _knew_.

I must say he is very good at what he does, however, every once in a while I'll catch him as he makes his hasty escape. I never get a good look but I know he has shaggy hair that covers his eyes in a black cloak. He is tall and lean and has a dangerous smirk that leads you to believe that he knows something you don't and will use it against you. Though, I don't know anything else about him but he seems to know a lot about me. It is absolutely infuriating!


	2. Meeting Marshall

Chapter 2: Meeting Marshall

What's up? My names Marshall. I'm 22 and I am the world's greatest jewel thief. What is so great about me is that I'm like air, you know about me but you don't see me. I'm in and I'm out with all your precious stones and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me. The funny thing is I don't need to steal, but I do it 'cause it's something to do. I don't sell the stuff either I just keep them as my trophies, my multimillion dollar trophies.

Ever since I started this little adventure I've been followed by this girl. Well, girl is the wrong word more like fully matured woman. She has beautiful golden hair, bright blue eyes, and sexy curves. This _woman_ has me risking everything just to see her up close. I end up sticking later at the "crime scene" to make sure she knows it's me. I even spy on her but not in the creepy, stalker way, no I just keep an eye on her to make sure I'm one step ahead of her. Hey, don't look at me like that! It is completely true!

Throughout my surveillance I noticed some of her little quirks. For instance, she adores bunnies. She has a bunny bracelet and a bunny hair clip that she wears when she's off duty. (So I might have gotten her a little stuffed rabbit.) Sometimes when I check on her, I see her ordering her coffee. I have seen her load it up with two creams and two sugars. She also wears a _lot_ of blue. I mean she looks good in it- the few times I check of course. But with all the things that I know about her, I still don't know her name. It would be easy to get it but that would ruin the fun. No, _when_ I find out, she will be the one telling me. I can guaranty that.

AU: I really hope this sounds like him. I tried but I don't know.


	3. Not so crazy-random-happen-stance

Chapter 3: Not so Crazy-random-happen-stance

AN: Sorry about grammar, punctuation, and whatever else I may have messed up on. I want to thank nymag (it's a cite) and brillanten (another cite) for their information that I used in this chapter and the previous ones. Oh and Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog for the title (MAN, do I love that show!)

Disclaimer: Don't own adventure time

No Ones POV (Kinda)

Fionna wandered the beautiful city of London where she assumed the next robbery might take place at. The stone that is possibly in danger is known as the Cora Sun-Drop diamond. This diamond is a large, yellow, rain drop shaped stone (as you can probably imagine). It is being shown at the National History Museum as part of its gallery. She didn't have to be at the gallery just yet, so to pass the time and to get breakfast, Fionna decided to stop at a quaint little café in the middle of the bustling city.

She sat down and looked at the menu to decide what to get. After looking at the menu for a fourth time she decided on a coffee and some strawberries. Soon after, the waitress brought out some coffee, cream, sugar, and a bowl of the most beautiful and large strawberries she had ever seen. Just as she was about to dig into the tasty red fruit, she got a text. Fionna opened up the text once she decided that it could be important.

As she was answering her text, she felt a rush of air. Startled, she looked around for the source of the disturbance only to find nothing. Her growling stomach alerted her that she still hadn't eaten yet. So, she turned back to the strawberries intent to pick up the really big, juicy one that caught her eye since they were brought out. But, low and behold it was missing. Feeling disappointed she just decided on the next best one. Once she finished her coffee, with two creams and two sugars, and berries, she paid her bill and headed out for the museum.

What she did not notice was the shadow lurking just above her on the rooftop by the café. The shadow chuckled as he watched her leave. Taking a moment to enjoy the plump strawberry he took just before jumping down onto the streets in search of the agent.

On her way to the museum she bumped into a man that looked vaguely familiar. He was tall, had black hair, and had a lean build. For a couple seconds she just stared as he walked by trying to think of where she may have seen him. However, she just drew up a blank. Though, I am certain you know whom the stranger was. After shaking her head clear of the man, she continued her journey to the building, through the pay station (after flashing her badge), and up to the exhibit.

Fionna realized something was wrong from the moment she stepped into the room. She stole a quick glance to the case that held the Cora Sun-Drop diamond but it was still in the glass. Fionna decided to take a closer look and realized that the diamond was just a picture that had been carefully made and cleverly placed. Frustrated and angry, she bolted for the security room to see if the thief was caught on the camera or at least had an image of him. To her dismay, all that she saw was a bunch of static on all but one screen.

Up in the right hand corner displayed the roof of the building with a man in a black cloak sprinting away. Deciding not to question this fortunate event, Fionna ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the roof access door. Once she opened the door, she was blinded by the bright sunlight but recovered quickly enough to see the figure vanish after passing the third building. Trying to run fast but still with caution, she made it to the third building and found a ladder leading to the ground. Fionna descended the ladder quickly and made her way to the street. However, spotting the mystery man was practically impossible due to the number of people roaming the stone road.

As she scanned the passersby, one person caught her eye. In fact, he was the same man to bump into her on her way to the museum. Fionna chased after him but soon he, too, was lost in the crowd. She was just about to give up on her search, she saw something move in what appeared to be an empty building. She snuck into the run-down shop through the creaky door.

The first thing she notices is how dark it is and the odd smell that encased the room. Fionna felt a chill creep up her spine as she felt someone behind her. She whipped around to find the same man from the roof in front of her. Due to the cloak Fiona couldn't see the mystery man's face but he could see her. The hood would occasionally slip showing parts of his face like a smirk or an eye.

"Looking for me," the man asked. "Should I be," was the reply he got. He smirked and chuckled giving Fionna a view of his glittering teeth. She would never admit it but the smirk gave her chills in a way that she didn't know whether was good or bad.

"Okay, cut the crap and tell me where the diamond is as well as the others you have taken," Fionna demanded. The man ignored her harsh tone while responding, "and why ever would I do that?" "Because they do not belong to you." He smirked as he said, "well they do now." "No, they do not. They belong to the museums you stole them from! Why do you even want them? From what I heard, you don't sell them or try to bargain a price for their return," Fionna replied heatedly. With this the stranger just shrugged.

"Ehh, something to do I guess," was the only answer she received. Fionna became enraged by this. _How could someone just go out of their way to take something that practically means nothing to them but means the world to the people he took it from?!_

"Something for you to do?! Those are multi-_million_ dollar jewels and you're telling me the only reason why you steal them is because it's 'something for you to do!' That is a _horrible_ excuse!" At this response the man grins devilishly before saying, "well, that and I get to watch you hunt for me in the process." As the words slipped from his lips he winked at her with, what Fionna could only call, red eyes. Shockingly enough, they worked on him. Simultaneously, her face burst into scarlet.

"Well- Uhhh- Well- That's no exception!" she stuttered out. He laughed again at her response, and immediately her blush of embarrassment turned into one of anger.

"Sure it is," he said with a grin plastered on his face. "Anyway, I got to go, Blondie, before your little body guards find us." Fionna could have sworn he looked disappointed.

"Don't call me Blondie. And I am more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!" she huffed. "I don't quite think so, Blue," he said referring to her blue outfit. By this point, Fionna is fuming and the man is smirking.

"Don't call me Blue either! And I bet I'm better than you in a fight!" "Oh I seriously doubt it, little Missy. I bet you couldn't even last a minute against me." A Cheshire like grin seeped its way onto his face waiting for her to take the bait.

"Stop with the silly names!" Fionna exclaimed with frustration. "Then what ever should I call you, Bunny," hinting at her bunny bracelet that she attempted to hide under her sleeve. She growled.

"Fionna, call me Fionna," the young blonde grit out. "Hmm, Fionna." With a grin he added, "Alright, I like it. Well, _Fionna_, I can still beat you blindfolded. "Fine then, Señor Cocky, bring it on." She got into a fighting stance.

"Señor Cocky? Really? That's the best you got?" The man followed her lead and got in his fighting stance as they circled one another.

"Well, if you really don't like it then tell me your name," Fionna replied with sass. "Nice try, Blondie, but I'm not stupid," he responded smartly. The woman growled again then attacked.

Mr. Mysterious easily dodged her attack then laughed. "Really?" He yawned as he spoke. "Man, you're even worse than I expected." Right as he said that she landed a successful blow to his stomach and proceeded to try and kick him in the side. However, he caught her leg and wouldn't let go.

"Oof! Maybe I spoke too soon," he spoke with a borderline mock pained expression. "Damn right you did." Fionna attempted to free her leg from his iron grip but failed.

"Oh, good little girl has got a potty mouth." He kicked her other leg out from under her and she fell to the ground; dust and dirt flew into the air. Fionna recovered fast and immediately kicked the man's legs out from under him, too, while he was laughing. She then proceeded to pin him down but he was too strong and ended up flipping them over. He held her hands above her head while sitting on her legs, successfully using his weight to keep her down.

"Okay, you lasted more than a minute," he said while panting. She continued to struggle but soon found it futile and gave up. She looked up at him intent on giving a smart comment back when she met his glowing red eyes. Both seemed to freeze and just stare at each other until a noise alerted the two of new arrivals.

The man being the first to recover said, "well, that's my cue, Princess." He got up to leave while she still laid in the dust too stunned to move.

Before he left he turned back to her and said, "see you next time, Fionna." He paused a second and then added, "call me Lee for the time being. It's not my real (he mutters full) name but it will work for now. See you later." And he was gone. And she was left on the ground blankly staring at the place he once occupied thinking about what he said in his velvety baritone voice. _Aw, crap…_

AN: Please review, follow, and/or favorite or whatever. (But really it would make me happy :3)


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4: Conversations

**I am SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for how late I am putting up this chapter. There honestly isn't any real excuse. To those of you who care for this story, I am so unbelievably sorry. Also, as stupid as this sounds, I would really love to get reviews and some constructive criticism over this story and what should be done with it. I don't own Adventure Time or their characters.**

_Aw crap…_

As soon as that thought was released into my mind, my "highly, skilled, work force" came barging in.

"Mertins, you ok?" the rather large looking man panted after he burst through the door. Concern painted his face as he stared at the young woman lying in the dirt. Just then, her current state of being seemed to have occurred to her. She quickly got up and started dusting herself off like she wasn't just in a heated fight with a fugitive.

"Um, ma'am?" "Yes, Rodregez?" Fionna Mertins replied. "Why were you on the ground when we came in?" he asked gesturing to himself and another burly looking man that was currently closer to the entrance, not saying a word. "Well, you see… uhhh," was all Fionna could say. It wasn't like she could say, _Ah, you know, just getting my ass handed to me by a very attractive bugler._

"I was chasing a suspicious figure but while running into here my foot caught the door and I fell." After Fionna reviewed what she had said, she deemed it as a believable excuse.

"That's so like you, Fionna, tripping in the heat of the moment," joked Shane Rodriguez. "Hey! That is so not true!" the golden haired woman exclaimed while pouting. "Hahaha, yeah sure it's not," accompanied by an eye roll was the reply she got. Just as she was about to deliver her comeback, her phone started ringing. The caller ID alerted her that it was her friend that was helping her on the case. She went into one of the back rooms to answer the call in privacy.

"Hey, sugah! How's the case going? Got any new info for Cake?" her friend, Catherine Katswell, asked. Catherine, or rather Cake, was the first friend Fionna met when she joined the CIA. After running into her and spilling hot coffee on both of them, they became best friends. Weird way to get a friend but, hey, Fionna isn't complaining.

"Well, kind of…," the agent replied. "What do you mean kind of?" Cake skeptically asked. Still not completely understanding what occurred in the past twenty minutes, Fionna hesitated before retelling what had happened.

"I was chasing the robber and ended up catching him in an old building," Fionna spoke cautiously. "And?" The golden girl took a breath before saying, "and we started talking, I guess. The talking ended in a fight and the fight ended with him on top of me…" "What?! Did he do anything, Honey?! 'Cause this cat's got claws!" It took a minute for the agent to respond.

"Well, no. It was weird we were just kinda staring at each other then the guys came in but he left already." After what seemed like minutes (but was probably only seconds) a, "hmm interesting," was her reply. Out of the blue, someone called for her; she recognized the voice immediately.

"Cake, I have to go. _He's_ here." The young woman had to suppress the urge to punch something.

"Good luck, Fionna baby," Cake said worriedly. "We both know I'm going to need more than luck when dealing with him." With that, Fionna hung up. She came out of the room to be greeted by a moderately handsome red head. He had almost fire-y red hair styled into a small mohock and had to be at least six feet tall. Even with his burnt orange dress shirt and black slacks, you could tell he was built. However, his sun-kissed skin was slightly ruined by the scowl that seemed to be permanently tattooed onto his face.

"Hello, Blaze." Despite the lack of emotion on her face, her voice betrayed her annoyance toward the man.

"Nice to see you, too, Fi," Blaze replied. "Don't call me that," Fionna practically growled. "What? Are we not friends anymore?" The man used a mock hurt expression and tone while grabbing his heart.

"Not since you cheated on me with Flara," the woman spoke. Rodriguez quickly interrupted with a, "hey, come on you guys. Not here." With all the venom she could muster, Fionna said, "Fine." Deciding that their little game was getting boring, Blaze just got to the point.

"As much as I just love our conversations, _Fi_, the real reason for my coming is we have an idea of the Phantom's next hit. Oh, and we are calling him the Phantom now. Not my choice." The agent was shocked.

"What? We are giving him a cute little nickname, now? Isn't that more of a reward?" Blaze didn't seem happy about it either.

"Hey, you got a problem with it talk to Agent Gumbri. Anyway, as I was saying, we think he is going to go after the Duchess of Windsor's panther bracelet," Blaze said. "Where is that?" Rodriguez asked. "I am not quite sure where it is rumored to be, but the actual location is in a Bank in France. Judging by how skilled the Phantom is, he probably knows the true location of the bracelet." "When are we leaving?" shot Fionna. "Yesterday." With that Agent Blaze made his hasty departure. Rodriquez turned to Fionna once it was apparent that Blaze wasn't coming back.

"So, still mad about the whole cheating fiasco?" he questioned. "Of course I am! You would, too!" "Sorry, just asking." He held up his hands in surrender.

Feeling bad, Fionna slumped her shoulders and said, "No, Shane, you don't need to apologize, I should. It's just still a sore subject." "It's fine, Fionna. I know you didn't mean anything by it. But, if you don't mind my asking, what happened? I mean the whole story."

Fionna sighed, "Well, nothing was really going on and we just grew apart. I guess he just decided to give up and go with another girl. I would have been fine with it if he had told me he wanted to break up first instead of just cheating on me." "I get it."

"I think that the worst part is that he lied to me and Flama, the girl he was with, because he didn't tell either of us about the other." As Fionna explained, they walked outside.

"Hey, I am just going to look around one last time. I'll see you at the hotel," she claimed as she ran back in. "Okay. See yah," Shane called.

The agent was back alone in the old shop when sudden she heard, "Well, I just thought they'd never leave!" The blonde woman whiped around to see the mysterious Lee leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here?!" Lee chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvious? We were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Uh, no we weren't." A frustrated blush spread across her face as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn"—Marshall took a step closer—"we were"—another step—"about to do something." He took one more step while scratching his chin, unable to whip the smirk off his face. At this point he is well in her comfort zone.

_Oh, yeah? Well two can play this game_, she thought. A grin appeared on her face, "oh yeah, I was about to arrest you." She moved to handcuff him, but he was too fast. He snatched the metal out of her hand and snapped it around her wrist.

"Is that so, Hot Shot?" Fionna growled. "Mmmm, I love those sounds. I just wonder what other noises I can get out of you…" At this the young woman turned bright scarlet from both anger and embarrassment. Eyeing the other dangling cuff, she cuffed his wrist successfully linking the two together.

Grinning in triumph, she says, "You didn't think through your plan now did you, Lee?" Her over-confident smirk gets returned, "Oh, really? Tell me, Fi, where are your keys?" finishing off the question with a raised eyebrow. Her smile faltered as she reached in her pocket only to be met with nothing.

"Okay. Where is it?" she all but gritted out. With fake innocence, Marshall asked, "Where's what?" "You know perfectly well what I am talking about," there was some serious fire in her eyes and Marshall just loved it. "Wait, do you mean this?" He held the key right in front of her face, but as she went to snatch it, she merely grabbed at air.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to ask." The grin he held was almost face splitting.

"Give me the key." "That's not asking," he reminded her. "_Will_ you give me the key?" If looks could kill, the man would be dead.

"Come on, Fi. You can do better than that!" "_Will you please_ give me the key?" It was impossible not to hear the venom in her voice, but apparently Marshal found a way.

With another impossibly big grin he replied, "Sure, but first." He crashes his lips onto hers. She's shocked at first, but then came to her senses. She attempted to tear her face away, but he merely just held her tighter. He backed her into a wall to keep her from getting away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he broke off with a grin.

"K, There you are!" as he tossed her the key and turned to run. She didn't realize that as he was kissing her, he undid his hand cuff. She moved to chase him only to be yanked back by the wrist. Looking down, Fionna noticed that she was now joined to a pole.

"LEE!"

**Hey, there where a couple OC's (OCs?); just thought you should know. Also, I just want to say really fast DUDE, Elizabeth Taylor had so many wicked intense jewels! I mean really because I have been looking up stuff for this story and I have found three things already! Seriously! Just look up Elizabeth Taylor jewelry or something. And apparently the Duchess of Windsor, too! And again, I am so sorry. I, however, do not promise that I will be any better with the next chapter.**


End file.
